Muscle Wedding
by 10shadowgirl10
Summary: After his mother is getting re-married, he begins the feel empty in his life and in his relationship with Starla. To solve it he as her to marry him, But what happens when he not so faithful on his bachelor party. What will happen when he finds out who it was. Rated T because it has strong language and *coughs* romance.
1. When wedding bells ring

It was a calm spring morning in the park, and the small droplets of rain fell off the leaves and onto the small blades of grass. It was a typical Saturday and the park worker was slowly bundling up on the park steps. Mordecai and Rigby where coming from their shift at the food stand and carrying a bag of some sort. When they reached the steps, they flopped the bag at the side of them and wiped their brow with their hands. Skips, Benson nor Pops were there yet so Mordecai and Rigby sat down on the lower step.

"Man I never though Benson would be late for a Park meeting, would you?" Rigby asked Mordecai out of the silence.

"Well of course not, he's the boss, he should be here" Mordecai Replied.

"Well maybe we should just get out of here and come back"

"Maybe we should"

A hush of silence filled the outdoors again. Mordecai and Rigby stood up and started to walk away from the steps. They walked back the way they had come, towards the Food stand. Mordecai started to stretch his arms around to the back of his head and lean forward. Rigby looked at him and rolled his eyes away from Mordecai. As he did so, he caught sight of Muscle man sitting by the fountain. Rigby stopped and looked at him. Unknowingly Mordecai kept walking and didn't see Rigby stop.

"So dude, Margaret and Eileen was thinking of-" Mordecai started but then stopped when he saw Rigby wasn't beside him. He looked side to side trying to see him but no luck. He turned around fully and saw Rigby walking over to Muscle man. He sighed and slapped his face. He then ran after Rigby before he could reach Muscle man, but it was too late. Rigby had already got to him. Muscle man had a look of sadness on him.

"Hey Muscle man, what's up?" Rigby asked as he approached him. Mordecai ran up behind him. Muscle man sighed,

"My mom's getting re-married"

"Is that another 'my mom' joke" Rigby said out of the paranoia of Muscle man's constant my mom jokes. His eyes shot up from the ground.

"Not it's not!" he started "My mom's getting re-married tomorrow and I'm the best man" He looked back at the floor again. The blue jay and raccoon shrugged at each other. Mordecai commented,

"I don't know what the big deal is, you'll get used to him. He'll make your mom happy"

Muscle man shrieked "It's not the fact that I'm getting a new dad, it's the fact that I ask Starla to go with me, but this would be our first wedding date together and I don't know how to go about it"

Mordecai walked slowly over and sat down next to him, putting his wing around is shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, we'll help you out" Mordecai comforted. Mitch looked up at the blue jay and stood up. He sighed once more and nodded to them. Rigby started to smile and Mordecai followed.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Shouted Muscle man. He stood up in to pit of excitement.

* * *

Throughout the last week Mordecai and Rigby spent countless hours getting Muscle man ready for the wedding, like finding him a suit…that actually fitted for once and making him eat less so he wouldn't eat everything. But on the actually day, things happened that you wouldn't have expected.

* * *

The day of the wedding had come at last. The birds where chirping, the sun was shining and a Muscle man was nerves. The purl white wedding tent sat in the park and did not move for the wind was still. Muscle man was waiting outside the wedding tent for Starla and Muscle mom. He straightened his tie, breathed on his hand and smelt it, to check is breath. You could see the tension in his face overwhelm while his body shook.

"How you holding up!" Asked a voice, which made Muscle Man jump. He turned around to see Mordecai and Rigby, dressed in slimming black with matching ties. Muscle man gulped,

"I've been better; did Margaret and Eileen say they would come?"

"Yer, they're getting a ride with Starla and your mom" Rigby added.

Mitch nodded and loosened his tie again. He could feel is palms clam up and feel very wet. From out the distance of the park, came a bright gray limo. Muscle man began to panic and started walking away slowly, but was grounded by Mordecai pulling him back. The 3 men straightened up and stood in a neat line as the limo came closer. It came to a Holt. Muscle man started to shake even more as his he saw Starla's stubbed leg reach out the door. She fully stepped out and Muscle man stopped his shaking. He looked at her and the whole world was in slow motion. Her nicely done up face was filled with heavy make-up which reflected the sun's rays onto her bright blue cocktail dress and was cascaded by her olive green hair. He could feel the universe move around him and Starla as he was stunned by her beauty. She walked up to him and with her croaky voice she said,

"How do I look, Mitch?"

He didn't answer her straight way. He shook his head when he realized that his fantasy had stopped and nervously said,

"Wow, baby. You look amazing"

She began to blush and started thanking him. Margaret and Eileen walked by Mitch and Starla's "public affection" towards Mordecai and Margaret. Mordecai held out his hands and grabbed Margaret's.

"You look great Margaret, blue really suits you" Mordecai complemented. Rigby and Eileen soon started to snicker at the comment. Mordecai was not impressed and looked down at the two children. As Muscle man gazed into Starla's eyes he looked beyond her to see his mom slowly sliding out. Her stubbly legs reached the ground. She pulled herself up and waddled over to Mitch.

"Mitchy, I'm here, come give me some kisses" His mother croaky voice shouted over to him.

"Mom, you look stunning" Mitch complemented as he grabbed his mother's hand.

"Oh sweetie, I know" She bragged as she patted him on the cheek. She then walked past him and stood outside the front of the wedding tent. So as she did she clapped her hands together, ordering everyone to get in a line. As soon as she did so she faced the tent, Mitch came to her beck and call and stood next to her, grabbing her arm. The music started and they all started to walk in to the tent, in a line like geese. She entered the small compact room and people started to stand. Mitch, walking his mother down the aisle, could feel his nerves coming back. His palms became sweatier and his breathing increased. He was able to shake it off and whisper to his mother,

"I'm really happy for you mom"

His mother smirked,

"I'm happy for me too, and maybe one day I'll be happy for you"

Mitch gulped and looked back on Starla, who was walking slowly behind him with Mordecai. Starla smiled back at him and then looked at Mordecai. He looked at her and looked away again,

"I'm so glad we broke up" she whispered "You where such a jerk and I have a much better catch than you" Mordecai rolled his eyes. Margaret, who walked behind them, looked sharply at Starla. The fella who she was walking with whispered to her,

"This is too weird, but I guess I have to be happy for my son and that green thing he's marring. This is the first time he's been like a line"

She looked at him and stepped way slightly.

"Rigby, they wedding's gust started, you can be bored already?" Whispered Eileen to Rigby, who were bringing up the rear.

"I know, can't it go any faster?" He whispered back.

Mitch and his mother reached the alter where the groom stood. Muscle Man kissed his mother's hand and walked to the side. The groom reached his hand out to his soon to be bride and she took it. As the ceremony went on, vows filled the air of the couple's passionate love. During the whole time Muscle man kept staring at Starla, who was looking at him right back. Every time a vow was uttered Muscle Mans and Starla's faces brightened up more and more. On the last vow, Starla was smitten. At the end, the priest shouted,

"…By the power invested in me, I now pronouns you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Mitch's mother turned to her lover and kissed him passionately. Everyone stood up and applauded to the happy couple. Mitch looked at Starla. He placed his hands on his face and started to lick is lips with his eyes closed. She repeated what he was doing. As he rolled his tongue with great saliva, Mordecai and Rigby watched him. Their spine shriveled.

* * *

The day drowns on and the night soon came. As darkness fell across the landscape of the park the reception was in full swing. All the guests dancing, disco lights running along the walls. Starla, along with Margaret and Eileen, where dancing to the beats of the music. Muscle Man was sat the table looking down at the empty plate in front of him. Mordecai ran off the dance floor toward him, drunk of his head. He wraps his wing around the green beast and slurred,

"Common Muscle man *sniff* you gotta…you gotta get yo groove on"

"I don't feel like it Mordecai" Replied Muscle Man.

Even through his drunk eyes, Mordecai know something was wrong. He sat down next to him and patted his back. He smiled,

"Listen, dude, I know that you like Starla and I know it's kinda hard, but you need to go with yo gut and do what you feel is right"

Muscle Man smiled and looked up at him. He pounded his fist on the table and shouted,

"Your right, Mordecai!"

He shoved his chair back and marched towards the dance floor. As he got closer, her started walking slowed. He took a deep breath and tuned away from Starla, but she caught him as he did. She ran up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and was about to say something, but the DJ interrupted him.

"Ok now let's give it up for the couple's first dance" She boomed. People moved to the side to make way for Muscle man's mother and her husband. They began to slowly dance. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. The beats went on. Mitch rubbed the back of his neck and asked,

"Um, Starla do you want to dance?"

"Sure, Mitch!" She replied. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They began to move side to side with the beat. While Starla was holding his hand, she could feel it tensing and clam up. Mitch looked into her eyes and cleared his throat,

"Listen, Starla. I've known you for a while and I think you're really great"

"I think you're really great too" Starla interrupted

"Well" Mitch continued "We have some much in common and I can't get this feeling out of me that we need to spend the rest of our life together" He let his sweaty grasp of her hand and lent down on one knee.

"Mitch?" Starla's voice crackled.

"Starla, will you do me the honor of, not becoming my muscle woman, but my Muscle bride" He held her hand and gazed into her eyes.

Starla welled up and began to cry. She ran to muscle man crying,

"YES! YES I WILL! I WILL BE YOUR MUSCLE BRIDE"

As her tires ran down her face, she grabbed Mitch's and pulled him close to her damp lips. Her tongue swirled around in his moist mouth. He grabbed her folds of fat and massaged them sensually. Her breathing got heather. Their public display of effecting carried on as a dizzy Mordecai and Rigby watched them.

"When I said do what's right, this is not what I meant" Mordecai drizzled towards Rigby.

"Wait, does this mean we have to do Muscle man's work again?" Rigby asked, but was cut off by a punch in the arm by Mordecai. Rigby rubbed his arm franticly. The two muscly lovers made out into the night. Their love was like nothing you could imagine. Nothing could come between them. Or is there?


	2. Best Man

_**OK short chapter, but I prommis I will make them longer**__**in future**_

* * *

It was about a week after the wedding and a happily engaged man was strolling through the park. He inhaled deeply and looked at the sky. A smile covered his face as he looked at the birds fly by. He looked back down to the park path, only to see the park staff sitting at the steps. 'There's no park meeting today' though Muscle man as he got closer to the group of people. When he was about 5 feet or so away they all turned around.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Here's the engaged man of the land" Shouted Benson, waving his clipboard in the air. Skips stood up from the first steps and skipped over to him. He patted him on the pack,

"You'll make a great husband for Starla, I can feel it" He shared. Muscle man looked down. He uttered,

"Um, thanks Skips, She's a great girl"

He shot his eyes up. He saw Mordecai and Rigby pushing each other as they rushed down the house steps. Mordecai waved his wings in Rigby's face. He pushed Rigby back a small bit.

"Hey, Muscle man. I know it's early doors but, have you decided on a best man yet?" Asked Mordecai, still pushing Rigby back. Rigby stepped back and pulled at Mordecai's tail. He let out a yell only to which a small dog would release.

"If you're looking for a best man, I'm the best man for this job" Rigby chuckled while scrambling between Mordecai's legs.

Muscle man huffed,

"I'm sorry guy, even if you are one of my friends; there is only one person I can trust"

He turned his head towards High five.

"High Five?" He started "Will you be my best man?"

A smile ran across his ghostly face. He shouted,

"Of course I will, you're my best friend. I wouldn't let you do this on your own"

They both grow a sly smile. He held his hand up for a high five. The power of the high five was like Thor had struck thunder into the havens. Benson as happy as he was walked over to the green beast. Patting him on the back, he asked,

"So when's your bachelor party?"

Mitch had a confused look plastered over his face. He began to rub his neck,

"A bachelor Party? I don't know. I'm not really that kind of guy. I mean I like the party's but a bachelor party? He hesitated.

"Oh come on Muscle Man" Mordecai encouraged "You got to have your last night of freedom. Tell you what. On the last week of your engagement, we'll go out clubbin. When's you're wedding? 2 months? 3?'" Mordecai asked with a suggested face as he flicked his wrist in the air.

"2 week from today" Mitch uttered from his lips. The park worker gasped. Is it really going to be that early they thought to themselves? It must be something to do with Starla because of the earliness. It went silent. The quiet surroundings allowed the birds to sing their songs of prayers. The siren was broke,

"Well, how about next week then, we can still go" Mordecai wondered. Mitch thought about it. Rubbing his chin, he nodded.

"Alright, we'll go next week" He agreed.

Mordo and Rigs faces enlighten with joy, fist-bumped. Benson laughed a little. But straight after he when back to his normal, bossy self.

"Alright, alright everyone, time to get back to work"

Everyone sat down on the steps to listen to the jobs for today. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other with delight. They know what they wanted to do for his party. But is it something that will be the end of Mitch. Or better yet, Starla.


End file.
